


Love is Blind

by McCarthaEvita



Series: McCartha's One Shots [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: DEDICATED TO THE WHEEZER SQUAD, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: A collection of Falsettos one shots that I wrote that do not fit into my fic.REQUESTS ARE OPENN





	1. Intro/Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open and encouraged!!

Hi! Thank you for choosing my to read my work, I appreciate it!

 

I want to dedicate this to the Wheezer Squad. <3

 

The best group chat in the world!


	2. Playing Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes to Whizzer's apartment to escape his parents fighting. Whizzer "teaches" him how to play catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-divorce. We learn a little bit about Whizzer's past.

Jason stood on the front stoop of Whizzer’s apartment building. He rang the bell twice. “Uh- yeah? Who is it?” Whizzer asked through the intercom.

“It’s Jason. Marvin and Trina’s son.” Jason explained.

“Jason? What the hell are you doing here? Where’s your parents?”

“Fighting. Can I- come in?” Jason asked.

“Yeah!” Whizzer buzzed him into the building. Jason walked in and walked straight to Whizzer’s first floor apartment. Whizzer opened the door, looking concerned. “What are you doing here?”

“Well- my parents are fighting and I didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry- I just-”

“Do they know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Jason-”

“They won’t notice for at least two hours.” Jason explained, walking into the apartment. Whizzer closed the door.

“What would have happened if I wasn’t here?” Whizzer asked.

“I would have taken the subway back home.”

“Alone? Jason, you’re just a kid.” Whizzer sighed. “I- do you want to talk about it?”

“What?” Jason asked.

“You’re parents fighting.”

“Not really. It’s the same thing always. Mom’s voice goes stern and dad- starts yelling. He threw a plate and smashed it today.” Jason explained.

“Oh? That sounds scary.”

“Not really.” Jason shrugged. “I guess it’s normal in our house.”

“Have you ever played baseball?” Whizzer asked. Jason looked at him and shook his head? “How about catch?”

“Nope.”

“Marvin’s never played catch with you?” Whizzer asked, looking insulted. Jason shook his head.

“He’s always too busy or too tired.”

“Yet he could teach you chess?” Whizzer asked. “Come on. Let’s go to the backyard. I’ll teach you how to play baseball.” Whizzer opened the closet and took out two mitts and a bat.

“Shouldn’t we start with catch?” Jason asked, staring at the bat.

“You’re right.” Whizzer put the bat back. He tossed a mitt at Jason. Jason caught it making him smile. He grabbed two baseballs and closed the closet. “Come on.” They walked to the backyard. “You see that mitt?”

“Yeah.” Jason looked at it.

“That was the first mitt my dad gave me. He was the one who taught me how to play ball.” Whizzer smiled. “I’ll teach you how to put it on.” Whizzer helped him. “Like that.”

“I catch the ball in the mitt?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. Go stand by that tree.”

“Okay.” Jason ran to the tree. Whizzer tossed the ball, but Jason flinched.

“No- you- you gotta catch the ball.”

“But it was coming so fast. I panicked.” Jason explained.

“Okay-” Whizzer took a deep breath. What did he get himself into? “Pick it up and throw it back. Alright? Throw it as hard as you can.”

“Okay.” Jason picked up the ball and threw it. Whizzer caught the ball, but felt a little burn from the force.

“You’re a better pitcher.” Whizzer laughed. “This time I’m going to throw it a little slower, okay?” He asked. Jason nodded. Whizzer threw the ball, but Jason missed it. “That’s okay, we can try it again. And again. Until you get it, okay? Don’t give up.”

“I won’t.” Jason threw the ball back.

“Maybe- move a little closer. Maybe going to the tree was too far.” Whizzer explained. Jason walked a little closer. “Good.” Whizzer threw the ball again. Jason still missed.

“Whizzer, maybe I’m just not good.” Jason explained.

“I didn’t catch the ball the first time I played catch with my dad either. It take time and practice.” Whizzer explained. Jason nodded and threw the ball back. “You can’t give up. Never give up.” Whizzer threw the ball again. Jason caught it just before it hit the ground. “Yes!” Whizzer threw his hands in the air.

“I did it!” Jason exclaimed, making Whizzer laughed.

“Yeah! You did. See. I told you not to give up!” Whizzer smiled.

* * *

 

They played for a few hours, before Whizzer stopped. “Don’t you think we should call your parents? They might be worried.”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded, throwing the baseball back to Whizzer.

“Come on. Let’s go back inside. I’ll call Marvin and you get some water.” They walked back into the apartment. “The glasses are-”

“I got it.” Jason explained, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water. Whizzer sat on the couch and pulled out his cell, dialing Marvin’s number.

“Now’s not a good time, Whizzer. Jason is missing and-”

“Relax. He’s here with me. He came to see me while you guys were having a fight.”

“What? Why didn’t you call us?” Marvin asked, sounding upset.

“Because he needed a break. I know what it’s like being an only kid, listening to his parents fighting all the time. But he’s at my place. You and Trina can come by whenever you want.”

“We’re coming right now.” Marvin explained, hanging up. Jason sat on the recliner, adjacent to Whizzer.

“Are they upset?”

“Your dad is. I don’t know about your mom, but-”

“They might get a divorce.” Jason explained.

“What makes you think that?” Whizzer asked.

“Because they keep fighting more and more. It won’t last long.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true!”

“I know how you feel, Jason. I do. My parents used to fight all the time when I was a kid. I thought they were going to divorce.”

“Did they?” Jason asked.

“No. My dad- he passed away just as they were beginning to file for a divorce.” Whizzer explained.

“Oh.”

“My mom said that the things they were fighting over were never big deals. And maybe what your parents fight over isn’t any big deal.” Whizzer explained.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, Whizzer.”

“For what?”

“Today. I had a lot of fun. Here’s your mitt back.”

“Keep it.”

“You sure?” Jason asked. “But your dad gave it to you and-”

“It doesn’t fit my hand anymore. I- I’m not going to have kids, so I can’t pass it on to them, so I am passing it on to you.” Whizzer explained.

“Thanks, Whizzer.”

“Don’t mention it.” Whizzer smiled. “Do you want to see what’s on TV while we wait for your parents?” He asked.

“Are there any baseball games on?” Jason asked.

“There might be.” Whizzer turned on the TV and changed it to a sports channel. It was a Yankees and Red Sox game. “Okay, we’re New Yorkers, so we normally are Yankees fans, but I like the Mets more. We always boo the Red Sox, no matter who they’re up against. New Yorkers just hate the Red Sox.” Whizzer explained.

“Why?”

“Because they are our arch nemesis.” Whizzer laughed. “It’s just a thing.”

“Oh.” Jason sat back.

* * *

 

They were able to finish the game and watch the Red Sox game.

“Whizzer.” Marvin’s voice came from the intercom.

“The fun’s over.” Whizzer got up and buzzed Marvin and Trina in. He opened the door and waited for them.

“Where is he?” Trina asked, pushing past Whizzer.

“Hello to you too.” Whizzer looked at Marvin. “Hi.”

“Hi. Why didn’t you call us?”

“Because the kid needed a break.” Whizzer explained.

“Why did you leave?” Trina asked. “We were so worried. We thought something bad happened.”

“I’m okay now. Can we go home?” Jason asked.

“Yes.” Trina took a deep breath and looked at Whizzer. “Thank you for taking care of him for these past few hours.”

“We had fun. We played catch. Whizzer gave me a mitt.” Jason explained.

“Yeah. Maybe you could teach your dad how to play catch.” Whizzer had a shit eating grin.

“Funny.” Marvin did not look amused. “Uh- you guys wait in the car. I’ll be out in a bit.” Marvin explained.

“Come on, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Bye, Whizzer.”

“Goodbye, Jason.” Trina and Jason left the apartment. Marvin looked at Whizzer.

“What the hell was this?”

“What?”

“ _ This _ ? Playing catch with my kid?” Marvin asked.

“He came to me. I was here watching TV and he rang my bell. Maybe if you and your wife would keep the fighting to a minimum, your kid wouldn’t feel like he wants to run away.” Whizzer explained.

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Marvin turned to leave.

“So what? That’s it? No goodbye kiss? There was a reason you wanted to be alone. Send your family to the car so we could  _ talk _ .” Whizzer crossed his arms. Marvin looked at him and shook his head

“Not this time.” Marvin left the apartment. Whizzer rolled his eyes and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! As long as you guys request!


	3. Marvin Gets a Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marvin, Whizzer, Cordelia, Charlotte, and Jason decide to go on a fun little outing to the park, but Mavin somehow manages to get a concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've been able to write in a week.

“Marvin? Marv?” Whizzer’s voice sounded miles away, although he was standing over Marvin. Marvin blinked a few times, not knowing where he was or what was happening. “He’s okay.” Whizzer told someone over his shoulder. He held out his hand to help Marvin up.

“No!” Charlotte’s voice came shortly after. She appeared hovering over Marvin. “We have to make sure he didn’t get a concussion.”

“Are you serious? He just fell.”

“Yeah, but he hit his head pretty hard.” Cordelia’s voice came from somewhere unknown. Marvin just wanted to know what the hell happened.

“Marvin? What’s my name?”

“Charlotte.” Marvin mumbled. His head hurt and it made focusing on anything pretty hard. “I- what the hell happened.”

“You fell, you clutz. And everyone is pretty damn concerned.” Whizzer laughed. “Are you seeing double?”

“No- I-” Marvin grabbed his head. “What did I hit my head on?”

“Concrete. Can you not remember?” Whizzer asked, kneeling next to him.

“Not really.”

“Is that bad?” Whizzer asked Charlotte who shined a light in Marvin’s eyes.

“Can you not? I’m fine.” Marvin started trying to sit up. Charlotte held him down.

“No! If you have a concussion, we need to get you to the hospital.” Charlotte explained. “How many fingers am I holding up?” She held up three.

“Three. Come on. I’m fine. Whiz, tell her I’m fine.”

“ _You’re_ not a doctor. You don’t actually know if you’re fine.” Whizzer smirked.

“Is he okay?” Jason asked, joining. Marvin sighed.

“I’m fine, but your dad and Charlotte are paranoid.” Marvin explained.

“ _Dad_?” Whizzer and Jason said it at the same time, looking at each other. They laughed.

“Well, _son_ , seems like Marv isn’t doing too well.”

“Okay, _dad_.” Jason smiled.

“What? Why are you-”

“Because you referred to _me_ as Jason’s dad. You’ve never done that before. Maybe you really are a little concussed.” Whizzer laughed.

“Is that even a word?” Jason asked. They all looked at Charlotte.

“What?” She asked.

“Is concussed an actual word used in the medical world?” Whizzer asked.

“Yeah. I think we should take Marvin to the hospital.” Charlotte explained. “Get him a CT scan and see what damage was done. If he is concussed and we take care of is soon, he’ll be okay.”

“What do you mean _if_?” Whizzer asked. “He’s going to be fine. It’s just a minor concussion. It’s not like- something major that can kill him, right?” His voice was full of worry.

“Any brain damage can kill him.” Charlotte explained. Whizzer looked at Marvin.

“I’m fine. Really. You guys are making a big deal out of nothing.” Marvin explained. “Can I get up now?”

“Yes, but easy.” Charlotte explained. Whizzer helped Marvin up to his feet. He saw Cordelia, keeping her distance.

“You three should go. I’ll take Jason home and we’ll watch some TV until you guys get back.” Cordelia explained, putting her hands on Jason’s shoulders.

“Are you sure?” Marvin asked.

“Yeah. We’ll be fine.” She explained. Marvin looked at Jason and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll be okay.”

“We hope.” Charlotte muttered.

“You hope!” Whizzer asked.

“Relax.” Marvin meant to have kissed Whizzer’s lips, but missed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“It’s like you're drunk.” Whizzer laughed. “Come on, Marv.” Whizzer wrapped Marvin’s hand around his neck and wrapped his arm around Marvin to support him.

“I can walk.”

“But we’re not risking another spill. Double the concussion. Double the problem.” Whizzer smiled. “Only _you_ can manage to turn a nice stroll in the park into a visit to the hospital.”

“I’m sorry. What exactly happened?” Marcin asked, as Whizzer helped him into the backseat of the car.

“We were walking. Your dumbass managed to trip on air and you just want slam into the ground. I’m surprised you’re not bleeding. It’s a miracle he didn’t crack his head open, right?” Whizzer asked, looking at Charlotte, who laughed. He gave her the keys. “I’ll keep him company in the back.” Whizzer sat in the back and let Mavin lay his head on his lap. “You, Mr. Marvin, are the clumsiest person I know.”

“Leave me alone.” Marvin whined. Whizzer started playing with his hair. “Why did you and Jason react that way when I called you his dad? I mean- you are.”

“It was weird. You used to have little meltdowns when Jason called Mendel dad, so Jason and I made an agreement that he would never call me dad, because I thought it bothered you.”

“But there’s a difference between you and Mendel. He- I felt uncomfortable with Jason calling him dad, because I felt like he was replacing me.”

“I mean- he kinda did.”

“He did not. Shut up. And I’m not the only guy who should credit for how great the kid is turning out.” Marvin smiled. “I mean- you guys are doing a good job too.”

“Thanks.” Whizzer laughed, shaking his head.

“And when we get married, Jason can stop introducing you as his dad’s boyfriend,”

“What now?” Whizzer asked.

“He can start introducing you as his other dad.”

“Since when are we getting married?” Whizzer asked. Marvin sat up abruptly.

“Did I not ask? Shit.” He laid his head back down. “Well, Whizzer Brown, will you marry me? I mean- this is not how I wanted to do it, but-”

“Yes.”

“That was too quick. You didn’t even think about it. I mean- you made a fuss when I wanted to start calling you my boyfriend. You-”

“Shut up. I said I’ll marry your clumsy ass. Stop complaining that it was too fast a response. You will never be satisfied, will you?” Whizzer laughed..

“Sorry. I just-” Whizzer kissed Marvin to stop him from saying another word.

“You guys are a mess.” Charlotte laughed, pulling up to the front of the hospital. “I’m happy for you guys, but we’re here. Come on. I’ll get Marvin a wheelchair. You’re going to have to park on the side.” Charlotte explained, getting out. “I’ll take him in and get him set up. You can meet us outside my office,”

“Okay.” Whizzer looked at Marvin. They waited for Charlotte to come back with the wheelchair.

“I love you.” Marvin smiled.

“Love you too.” Whizzer kissed Marvin. “Come on. Sit up.”

“Okay.” Marvin sat up. “It feels like someone is pounding my head in with a hammer.”

“Well you’re concussed.”

“Yeah.” Marvin sighed.

* * *

Whizzer helped Marvin out of the car. “I’m going to go check on Delia and Jason. I’ll send him over.”

“Alright. Thanks, Char.” Whizzer smiled.

“And thank Delia for watching Jason.” Marvin nodded.

“Okay. Remember. Take it easy. Bed rest. And _don’t_ harass him.”

“ _Me_ harass him?” Whizzer asked.

“He needs to relax. _No fighting_ ! If I hear anything that sounds like a disagreement from either of you, I _will_ send Delia over here. You know how she is.”

“We’ll be good.” Marvin promised.

“Good. If you need anything you know where to find me.” She left him and walked across the street into her house.

“Come on.” Whizzer helped Marvin into the house.

“I can walk on my own.”

“You have a minor concussion. You won’t be able to do anything on your own until Charlotte gives the okay.” Whizzer explained, walking him to their bedroom.

“Fine.”

“And I called Trina to let her know.”

“Why? She’s going to think I’m incapable of taking care of my own son and-”

“Well I told her that you’re concussed, but I _actually_ called her to tell her how you proposed in the backseat of the car.” Whizzer laughed.

“She’ll never let me live that down.”

“ _I’ll_ never let you live that down. We both agreed that you suck at proposing and you have the worst timing.”

“Oh no.”

“Did you really propose to her when he dog died?” Whizzer asked, laughing.

“I- you know I don’t do well with other people being sad. So I thought, I know a way to make her happy. And it worked.” Marvin explained. “I-” He shook his head and sat down on the bed. Jason barged into their room.

“Are you okay!?”

“I’m fine.” Marvin laughed. “Just a mild concussion. That’s all. Come here. We gotta talk.” Marvin patted the bed next to him.

“Is it something bad?” Jason asked.

“No! No. Uh-” Marvin looked at Whizzer.

“We’re going to get married.” Whizzer explained.

“I wanted to tell him!”

“You took too long.” Whizzer laughed. “He proposed on the way to the hospital.”

“Really?” Jason looked at Marvin. He nodded.

“Congratulations!”

“So- what? I’m your third dad now?” Whizzer laughed.

“Guess so.” Jason smiled. “This is awesome.”

“Has your mom told you the embarrassing story of when he proposed to her?”

“Oh my God.” Marvin sighed.

“She hasn’t.”

“Ask her when you go home.” Whizzer smiled.

“Your goal in life is just to embarrass me, isn’t it.” Marvin asked.

“I don’t embarrass you. _You_ do that yourself.” Whizzer crossed his arms across his chest. “I just like reminding the world.”

“Does this mean that I have to go home since you have a concussion?” Jason asked.

“No. I told your mom that if you still wanted to stay for the rest of the weekend it would be okay.” Whizzer explained.

“Alright. I’m going to go play chess in my room.” Jason explained. He got up and left their room.

“He’s a good kid.” Whizzer sat next to Marvin, resting his head on Marvin’s shoulder.

“He’s a _great_ kid. How’d we get so lucky?” Marvin patted Whizzer’s knee.

“Yeah. Come on. You need to get into bed and relax.”

“Fine.” Marvin whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has bad timing.
> 
> I am working on more! Please keep requesting! The more you request the more I will write them. Hopefully they go faster than taking me a week to find inspiration.
> 
> ALSO IT'S JOHN TARTAGLIA'S BIRTHDAY AND I'M SPENDING TODAY SCREAMING ABOUT HIM TO EVERYONE SO HERE YOU GUY GO  
> THIS IS ME SCREAMING ABOUT HIM TO YOU  
> IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JOHNNY IS LOOK HIM UP  
> HE WAS IN STUFF LIKE SHREK THE MUSICAL AND AVENUE Q  
> HE WORKED AS A PUPETEER FOR SEASAME STREET AT 16  
> HE'S 39 NOW  
> AND I REALLY FREAKING LOVE HIM  
> HE DESERVES MORE RECOGNITION AND LOVE  
> HE'S GONNA BE ON JULIE ANDREWS' NEW SHOW ON NETFLIX.


	4. Whizzer and Marvin Go to a Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer takes Marvin to one of his photography exhibits and nearly fights someone who flirts with Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH LATE
> 
> I'm sorry these took so long.

Marvin and Whizzer sat in the car before going into the museum. They were going to go see Whizzer’s photography work “Remember what we talked about?”

“What? To not make a big deal if there’s a few penis photographs?” Marvin laughed. “I’ll be fine, Whiz. I’m not the jealous type.”

“They are all from exes. None of your pictures are there.” Whizzer explained, though he had been over this again and again and Marvin was tired of it. “There are a few really cute photos of you. But they are the ones you okayed.”

“Relax, Whizzer.” Marvin laughed. He patted Whizzer’s knee. “I’m excited to see your work. I really am.”

“Thanks, Marv. Come on.” They got out of Whizzer’s car and walked into the museum. Whizzer walked to the front desk “Hi. I’m Whizzer Brown and-”

“Like  _ the _ Whizzer Brown? The photographer?” The woman asked, making Whizzer smile.

“Yes.”

“Please go on a head. Yo do not have to purchase tickets for the museum.”

“Thanks you. This is my plus on.” Whizzer looked at Marvin who smiled and waved awkwardly.

“Of course. Go right on ahead.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Whizzer and Marvin walked into the huge museum.

“Did you see that?” Marvin laughed. “ _ The _ Whizzer Brown?”

“Shut up.” Whizzer shook his head.

“That must mean you’re  _ really _ good.” Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s hips.

“Easy!” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hands. “Just because  _ she _ was a fan, it doesn’t mean that my work is any good.” Whizzer stopped before the entrance of the photography exhibit. “What if it’s not any good? What if no one likes it and-”

“Relax.” Marvin pulled Whizzer closer to him. “If you weren’t any good, they would have never asked for you to submit your work into a  _ museum _ . An art gallery is  _ one _ thing, but this is a museum. The  _ real _ deal.”

“Thank you, Marv.” Whizzer kissed the shorter man.

“Now let’s get in there and enjoy what you did.” They walked into the gallery. It was bigger than Marvin was expecting. People were looking at Whizzer’s photos and discussing them. “Shall we stay together, or go our own ways?”

“Uh- we can separate and meet up again later.” Whizzer explained.

“Okay.” Marvin left Whizzer to look at a photograph. It was a photo Whizzer took from their roof of the skyline during a sunrise. The title of the photo was “Daybreak in the City”.

“It’s amazing how the photographer was able to capture that.” A blonde man stood next to Marvin.

“Yeah. It’s great.” Marvin nodded.

“The colors in the sky. It’s magnificent.” The man laughed. “I’m Charles, by the way.”

“Marvin.” They shook hands.

“You- are you the ‘laughing man’?” Charles asked.

“Yes.” Marvin nodded.

“So you’re a friend of the photographer?”

“Something like that.”

“Have you ever modeled? Professionally?” Charles asked. Marvin stared at him, shocked. He’s not good looking enough to be a model.

“I have not- I-”

“Why not? A handsome man like you should.”

“Thank you, but-”

“Let me give you my card-”

“Wha-” Before Marvin could protest, Charles was holding a business card. “Oh?”

“This is my card.” Charles shoved it into Marvin’s hand. “Call if you’re looking for a modeling gig- or if you’d like to get a drink some time.”

“Thank you, but-” Marvin began to decline, but Whizzer showed up at his side.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Marvin looked at the taller man.

“Hello.” Charles looked at him.

“Yeah, hi. I’m Whizzer Brown.”

“The photographer?” Charles asked. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’ve got a great eye and-”

“Thanks, but Marvin here, is with me.” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand, which shocked him because Whizzer never liked showing PDA.

“Really? Okay.” Charles nodded.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t flirt with  _ my  _ boyfriend at  _ my _ exhibit.” Whizzer’s jealousy, annoyed Marvin.

“I didn’t know, but he’s not your property.” Charles explained.

“I never said he was.”

“Whizzer-” Marvin tried grabbing the other man’s attention.

“No. You didn’t directly call him your property but the way you're acting right now-” Charles laughed.”The way you said he was  _ your _ boyfriend. Do you not let him talk to people. Are you that much of psycho?”

“Oh, really?” Whizzer asked. Marvin knew that if he didn’t get Whizzer out soon, it wasn’t going to end well.

“Whizzer, let’s just go.” Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s shoulder.

“No!” Whizzer shook his hand off. “You are-”

“Then I’ll go!” Marvin left the gallery. Whizzer took a deep breath. He looked at Charles for a moment before going after Marvin.

“Marv, wait!” He followed him outside. “Marvin!”

“I’ll take a cab home.” Marvin didn’t stop walking.

“The hell you will!” Whizzer ran to catch up and grabbed Marvin’s shoulder, finally getting him to stop. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You always say you’re sorry, but- you get so jealous, Whizzer. And I should feel good that you get so defensive when other people flirt with me, but- you always take it  _ too  _ far.”

“I’m sorry, Marvin. I am. I just-” Whizzer took a deep breath. “I-”

“Don’t try to justify it. I’ll see you tonight. Go enjoy your exhibit.” Marvin walked away. Whizzer didn’t want to go back into the exhibit. He only came to show Marvin. So he decided to go home.

* * *

 

Whizzer had no idea when Marvin was going to come back home. He hated when Marvin was upset with him. It stressed him out and when he’s stressed, he bakes. And he baked. A lot. He could probably feed a small village in Uganda. It was almost midnight and Whizzer was worried. Maybe he should start baking again.

The sound of the front door closing, made him so happy. “Marvin!” He walked to the living room. Marvin looked at him for a few seconds. “I’m sorry.”

“Not tonight.”

“I am. I’m sorry. I- I screwed up. I baked.”

“How much?”

“Uh- a  _ few _ \- dozen cupcakes.”

“A few dozen?” Marvin asked, walking to the kitchen. Every surface was covered in cupcakes. “Whizzer!”

“I’m sorry! I- you know I stress bake. And I’m really stressed, because you were really upset with me earlier and I just- I didn’t know when you were coming home and it was late and that made me stress out more and-”

“Shut up!” Marvin looked at Whizzer.

“I-” Whizzer pressed his lips together and nodded. “Sorry.” He whispered.

“I- I was upset and I was annoyed, because you took it too far. I- the reason I don’t like when you get defensive like that is because I’m always paranoid that you’re going to start a fight and we all know how that ended,  _ last time _ .”

“Okay, but he was asking for it last time.”

“And you spent a night in jail.” Marvin crossed his arms across his chest.

“I’m sorry, Marv. I am.” Whizzer sighed. “I- I just don’t want you leaving me for some pretty boy without a brain.”

“That’s why you were jealous?” Marvin asked, laughing.

“Yes! It sounds ridiculous, but- that’s why I got jealous.”

“Whizzer, I love you. You know I love you. I’d never leave you for some pretty boy without a brain.” He laughed, kissing Whizzer. “Why doesn't he have a brain?”

“He’s at an art museum trying to pick up models. No. Doesn’t work like that.” Whizzer laughed. “If he was any good, he wouldn’t have to seek out models. They come to him, or he makes models of his own.”

“Okay.” Marvin smiled. “Come on. Let’s get to bed. It’s late.”

“You’re not mad anymore?”

“No.”

“Alright, but before we go to bed we have to find somewhere to put these cupcakes.”

“I can take care of one- or two.” Marvin smiled, grabbing two cupcakes. Whizzer shook his head and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer stress bakes. New HC for the fandom.
> 
> If you noticed the Book of Mormon reference, you get one of Whizzer's cupcakes.
> 
> And now Charles Winston has been initiated. He is a fictional character me and my friends (Shout out to the Wheezer Squad) created for our Falsettos RP.
> 
> He may show up more. He's the villain type.


	5. Family Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TKF takes new family photos and tensions rise when the photographer is someone from Whizzer and Cordelia's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's hella long. It was 10 pages in Google Docs. This is your warning.

Mendel fought with his tie. Marvin never specified if the dress code was dressy or not. So to be on the safer side, Mendel decided to dress up.

“Mendel?” Trina walked into their bedroom, she watched Mendel fight with his tie for a few moments before laughing. “What are you doing?”

“ _Trying_ to finish getting dressed.” He explained, letting the tie hang around his neck.

“Keyword: trying.” Trina laughed. “Forget the tie, unbutton the top button and you’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Don’t bother arguing, honey. Today is _not_ the day. Marvin will tell you.” Trina sighed. “Come on. The sooner we leave the sooner we get there then we can get it all over and done with. Jason and I will be in the car.”

“Okay.” Mendel followed what Trina said and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He checked his phone. Three texts from Marvin. He was really micromanaging, wasn’t he?

_Marvin: Don’t bother arguing with Trina today._

_Marvin: Really._

_Marvin: Unless you want to sleep on the couch. Don’t do it. I know from unfortunate experience._

There goes the warning. Mendel put his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath, bracing himself for today, which he knew was going to be stressful.

* * *

“Whizzer come on. I wanna be the first ones to get to the studio.” Marvin explained.

“Hey! It takes work to look this good.” Whizzer yelled from the bathroom. Marvin checked his watch. Whizzer walked into the kitchen. “Alright. Let’s go.” He wore a bright pink polo and jeans.

“He’s wearing jeans for once. It’s a miracle!” Marvin laughed.

“You said it’s a casual family photo.” Whizzer rolled his eyes.”Come on. Charles is expecting us.”

“Ah, yes. Charles Winston. The scum of the earth.” Marvin wasn’t thrilled to see Whizzer’s friend, Charles, but he was giving them a good discount on the photos and he was good at what he did.

“Come on. Give Charles a break. He’s doing us a favor today. I don’t want you getting jealous and losing your head.” Whizzer explained. “Do you remember last time we spent time with Charles.”

“When he was drooling over you so I asserted my dominance and you got annoyed?” Marvin asked.

“He was not drooling over me.”

“Yes he was! Because the way he was acting then is how I was when we first met!”

“Let’s just go.” Whizzer rolled his eyes. He knew Marvin was going to make today unpleasant.

* * *

“Delia? We have twenty minutes to get there before Marvin calls and starts bitching that we’re late.” Charlotte explained as she watched her girlfriend say goodbye to their three cats for the fifth time. “We’ll be back. It’s not like we’re leaving them for a weekend.”

“I know, but we’ll be there all day, knowing Marvin and I’m going to miss them all.” Cordelia explained, picking up Ezekiel, named by Jason. “They are our children and we are about to leave them for a long time.”

“Alright. Well hurry up so we can leave.” Charlotte couldn’t help, but smile at the blonde. As quirky as Cordelia was, she loved her.

“Alright boys, both mamas are leaving for family photos. Be safe. Don’t answer the door for anyone. And do not throw a party. We will know.” Cordelia put Ezekiel down. “We will be back as soon as we can.” Charlotte wasn’t much of a cat person, but seeing how happy Cordelia was taking care of the strays, she couldn’t say no. She had to admit she was becoming fond of them. Especially Ezekiel, whom she nicknamed Zeke. They had him since he was a kitten. And he was the least annoying.

“Don’t forget to use the lint roller in the car.”

“Right, Because Marvin and Mendel are allergic. Did we leave enough food?”

“Yes.”

“Water?”

“Of course.”

“But what if they want to watch TV?” Cordelia asked.

“Dells, they’re cats.”

“But they watch Chopped with me all the time.”

“Fine.” Charlotte turned on the TV. It was always on Food Network, since that’s all Cordelia watched..

“Thank you.” Cordelia kissed Charlotte’s cheek. They left the house and got into Charlotte’s red Toyota Prius.

* * *

 Whizzer and Marvin pulled up to a brick building. A large white sign read “Winston Photography” in golden lettering. Whizzer smirked a little, getting an eye roll from Marvin. They got out of the car and walked into the studio. It was empty except for some back drops, a few different tripods and some props.

“Charles?” Whizzer asked, “Is anyone here?”

“Hi! Sorry!” The handsome blonde, Charles, exited a door in the back. “Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Hi, Charles.” Whizzer hugged him. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well. And yourself? You look good.” Charles looked him up and down. “Have you been working out?”

“When does he not work out?” Marvin asked. Charles looked at him.

“Hello, Marvin. _Pleasure_ seeing you.” Charles’ fake smile was almost as charming as his genuine smile.

“Likewise, _Chuck_.” Marvin knew how much it annoyed Charles to be called by any nickname. “Everyone else should be here shortly.”

“Okay. I cleared my schedule for today. I know how hectic family portraits are.” Charles explained.

“I really do appreciate you doing this for us.” Whizzer explained.

“Anything for you, Micah.” Charles smiled. It aggravated Marvin. Because Whizzer normally hated anyone using his real name. Anyone except Charles. Charles got a pass. But not Marvin. Only Charles.

“This is a nice studio.” Marvin wanted to make nice for as long as he could tolerate it.

“Thanks. I am thinking of extending it and finding a partner. What do you say?” Charles looked at Whizzer.

“You know I work alone. I appreciate the offer, but-”

“Come on. You don’t even have a set studio. You rent places for a day which is not going to help your business grow. We can both work here. We can be Winston-Brown Photography.”

“Shouldn’t it be in alphabetical order?” Marvin asked.

“No. Winston-Brown sounds better.” Whizzer pointed out. “You gave this thought, didn’t you?” He laughed.

“Yes. For a while. Come on. We used to work so well together.”

“Yeah, when you were dating.” Marvin pointed out, taking a deep breath. He checked the time, hoping everyone else would arrive soon. Someone hit the front door, grabbing their attention. Mendel tried to push the pull door.

“One of your friends?” Charles asked.

“My kid’s stepfather.” Marvin explained, sighing in relief. Trina pulled open the door.

“Thank you, honey.” Mendel held the door for Trina and Jason.

“Hi.” Trina smiled, despite already being annoyed.

“Hey, kid.” Marvin rustled Jason’s hair.

“Stop!” Trina barked, fixing Jason’s hair. “Sorry. I just-” She sighed. “How are you guys?” She asked.

“We’re doing alright. This is Charles. Charles, this is Trina, Mendel, and Jason.” Whizzer did roll call.

“Pleasure.” Charles shook Mendel’s hand. Marvin and Trina looked at each other annoyed.

“Who else are we waiting for?” Charles asked.

“Uh- Delia and Char, right?” Whizzer asked. Marvin nodded.

“Well- we can start with photos of Jason with his dads and-” Charles began before being cut off by Marvin.

“I’d like to wait for the whole family to be here before we start.” He explained.

“Okay. That’s fine. I’ll be in the dark room, let me know when you want to start.” Charles smirked at Mendel before going to the back.

“Oh- my God. Is he-” Trina took a deep breath. “Well, Marv. I can see why you don’t like him.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Whizzer asked.

“He was flirting with my husband! Or at him.” Trina replied, obviously annoyed.

“He was?” Mendel asked, seeming clueless as usual.

“That’s just Charles. He flirts with- everyone.”

“He didn’t flirt with me.” Trina crossed her arms.

“Nor me.” Marvin added.

“Well- he-” Whizzer wanted to defend his old friend, but they had a point. “That’s just who he is. Cut him some slack. You guys are jealous for no reason because Mendel is obviously straight and I’m not leaving you for him- even if he did compliment me on working out.” Whizzer smiled at Marvin who rolled his eyes. They were acting as if they were all in high school.

“I like him.” Jason spoke up.

“Who? Charles?” Mendel asked.

“Yeah. I mean- he seems cool.” Jason shrugged.

“See at least your kid is a good judge of character.” Whizzer patted Jason’s shoulder. “If Charles was a bad person I wouldn’t still be friends with him.”

“You’re still friends with him because-”

“We’re not late are we?” Charlotte asked, walking into the studio, Cordelia following her.

“No. You’re on time.” Marvin smiled. “Now we can get it over and done with so I don’t have to see Charles again for a while.”

“Who’s Charles?” Charlotte asked.

“He’s Whizzer’s evil ex-boyfriend.” Cordelia explained. Whizzer glared at him. “What? He is? I never liked him and you know that.”

“Wow. Delia didn’t like him. That’s saying something.” Trina laughed.

“But-” Charlotte seemed confused.

“I’ll go get him so we can start.” Whizzer walked to the black room.

“Don’t take too long or we’ll have to go in after you.” Trina teased. Whizzer flipped her off but kept walking, making Jason laugh. Marvin looked at his ex wife. “What?” Whizzer and Charles quickly came out of the dark room, but something Charles said made Whizzer laugh and it made Marvin uncomfortable.

“Oh. Delia.” Charles stopped, recognizing the blonde. “Hi. How are you?”

“It’s Cordelia. I’m doing okay. This is my wife, Charlotte. I see you have a really nice studio.”

“Thank you, I-”

“I’m not here to make small talk, _Chad_ , I’m here to take photos with my family.” Cordelia’s bitterness caught everyone, but Whizzer off guard.

“Fair enough. What do you want to start with first?” Charles asked. Everyone looked at Marvin.

“Uh- we can do- all the guys?” He shrugged.

“Alright. Do you guys want the navy blue back drop or the grey?” Charles asked, looking at Whizzer, who looked at all of the men’s outfits.

“Uh- I would recommend the grey background because Mendel would be a floating head with the navy blue one.” Whizzer explained.

“Alright. Will you take your positions? Whatever you want, but I suggest Jace to be in the front.”

“Jace?” Marvin asked.

“Jason.” Charles clarified.

“Trina and I named him Jason, not Jace. I would appreciate it if-”

“Babe relax.” Whizzer put his hand on Marvin’s back.

“Sorry.” Marvin took a deep breath. Tensions were high and Marvin was ready to burst.

* * *

 The guys posed for their portrait and the women watched.

“Are you okay?” Charlotte asked her wife in a hushed whisper.

“Fine. Why?” Cordelia asked.

“Do you have history with that guy?” Charlotte asked. Trina moved closer, interested.

“ _I_ don’t, but Whiz does and- Charles is a damn good photographer, I’ll give him that, but he is the scum of the Earth. I- it’s safe to say that I hate him.”

“My God. Do you have dirt on him? Because he tried flirting with Mendel. Good thing Mendel is too dull to have noticed.” Trina explained.

“Let’s just say- when he and Whizzer dated, he wasn’t the greatest guy. He- if it wasn’t for me, they’d probably still be together.” Cordelia explained.

“Does Marvin know?” Trina asked. “I mean does he know about Whizzer and Charles’ history together?”

“I would hope so, but it’s not our business to tell him. That’s Whizzer’s job. If he didn’t tell him, then that’s between them. I’m not getting involved unless that asshole oversteps his boundaries.

* * *

 They had decided to take a break after three hours of shooting. No one could agree on which position was the best for every photo and there had been non stop arguing. Marvin. Trina, and Cordelia went outside for some “air”, but even Jason knew they went outside for a cigarette to destress. Whizzer and Charles were trying to catch up.

“So are you and Marvin serious?”  Charles asked.

“We are. Why do you ask?”

“He seems really controlling.” Charles explained.

“And you weren’t when we were together?” Whizzer asked.

“But- I mean-”

“I love Marvin. Sure he’s rough around the edges but he’s a great guy, an amazing dad. You need to stop the flirting with both Mendel and I because it is bothering Trina and Marv. I know it’s part of your charm, but they are two people you _do not_ want to piss off. And you know- I’m not going to leave Marvin for anyone. Especially not you. You had your chance. You blew it. If you really cared about me, you would have not let Delia get to you and convince you to dump be all those years ago. Move on, Charles, because I have.” Whizzer let it all out. Charles looked at him, not knowing he had it in him.

“Alright. I’ll back off. I’m sorry you feel so strongly.” Charles took a deep breath.

“Jason, go get them, please.” Whizzer couldn’t wait to get this over with. Jason walked outside to be greeted by a puff of smoke.

“Shit. Sorry, honey.” Trina fanned the smoke out of his face. “Do they want us back?” She asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t know you guys smoked.” He looked at the three adults.

“Well you need a cigarette sometimes when you’re around someone as toxic as _Chad_ .” Cordelia threw her cigarette on the floor. “I’m glad he’s gay because if he tried hitting on _my_ Charlotte, I might kill him.” She explained, walking back into the building. Trina and Marvin looked at each other, concerned.

“I’ve never seen her like this.” Jason explained.

“She must know something about Charles that we don’t.” Trina shrugged. She offered Marvin another drag on the cigarette they shared. He shook his head, making her throw it on the ground and put it out with her heel. “Shall we, gentlemen?” She motioned to the door. They went back into the building, not looking forward to the rest of the shoot.

* * *

 It took another three excruciating hours before the family portraits were finally finished. Tensions had calmed and everyone just wanted to get dinner and forget the day already.

“Alrighty. We are done.” Charles looked at the photos in his camera.

“How long will it take?” Mendel asked.

“You can pick up the prints next Friday. They’ll be under Whizzer’s name.” Charles explained. “It was a pleasure photographing you guys.”

“Alright. Thanks, Charles.” Whizzer smiled. Charles nodded and disappeared into the darkroom again.

“I’m in the mood for ice cream.” Cordelia explained, wrapping her arms around Charlotte.

“Sounds good, but what’s happening for dinner?” Whizzer asked.

“There’s that buffet place downtown. A few coworkers and I go there for lunch sometimes.” Charlotte explained.

“Anyone opposed to the buffet?” Marvin asked.

“Buffet sounds great.” Trina smiled.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! And I'm sorry that it is so long.
> 
> I hope this was good enough for the request!
> 
> I'm working on the others, but they take time, I'm sorry!
> 
> But keep requesting!


	6. Untitled #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer gets a call and learns his father passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I am trying to write all of the requests. But writing is hard.

**The News**

Whizzer and Marvin sat on the couch watching a Mets game. As much as Marvin hated baseball, he tolerated games on TV because at least there were commercial breaks and they were home. The house phone rang, catching them both by surprise.

“Are you expecting a call?” Marvin asked.

“No. Are you?” Whizzer asked, getting up to answer it in the kitchen. Marvin watched him, intrigued to know who it was.

“Hello?”

“Micah?” The voice and the name. Things he hadn’t heard in fifteen years.

“Uh- who’s this?” Whizzer asked, but he knew who it was.

“Uh- I’m looking for Micah Brown. I- I’m his mother.”

“Mom? How- how did you find me?” He asked, making Marvin sit up. Whizzer never spoke about his family. He never spoke about his life before they met.

“Oh my God, Micah. Is that you? It’s been so long. I-” The woman stopped. “How are you?”

“I- uh-” Whizzer looked at Marvin staring at him. “I’m doing just fine. How are you? How-” He sighed. “How’s dad?”

“That’s why I’m calling you, sweetheart. Your father- uh-” But from the tone, he knew. How could he not. What other reason would she call him after fifteen years? “Sweetheart, your father passed away. He had a heart attack.”

“What? When?”

“Last night. I- I’ve had this number for a while and I- I just knew I had to try to see if it worked. I thought you should know.”

“I- are- are you having a wake? Funeral?” He held back the tears, but Marvin sensed it. He got up from the couch and walked towards his lover, keeping his distance.

“We are. I would really appreciate it if you could come.” Her voice cracked and that’s all Whizzer needed to push him over the edge. “It’s soo good to hear your voice, Micah. We thought we would never see you again. Your father regretted everything he said the day you left. He always hoped you’d come back to us.”

“Where and when is the funeral?” Whizzer asked.

“Where we had pop pop’s wake. The Magnolia Funeral Home. It’s on Friday. I really hope you can make it. I would love to see you again.”

“I- mom-” Whizzer didn’t know what to say. Marvin grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“I don’t blame you if you have me, Micah. I should have put my foot down when your father kicked you out. I should have said no. I’ve hated myself since that day. You’re my little boy and-”

“I’ll be there.”

“You will.”

“Yeah. I- I promise.” He let go of Marvin’s hand and brushed his hand through his hair.

“I love you, Micah. I can’t wait to see you. And- if you’re seeing anyone, I know the family would really like to meet him.”  _ Him _ . After fifteen years his mother finally accepted it.

“Thank you, mom. I- I’ll see you on Friday.” He hung up the phone, placing it on the table ever so gently. Marvin looked at him. “That was- my mom. She- my dad died last night.”

“Oh.” Marvin didn’t know how to respond.

“Uh- they- they’re having the wake on Friday and she asked me to come and- uh-” Whizzer took a deep breath. Marvin had never seen him this flustered.

“You should go. It would be good to try patching things up with you mom.”

“Are you going to come with me?”

“I- well- I don’t have to come. I don’t want to make things awkward- or bad.”

“I want you to come. My- my mom wants you to come. She said she'd like to meet whomever I’m seeing.” Besides the tears, you couldn’t tell that Whizzer was breaking. He was never outwardly emotional. He held it in. Which Mendel was helping him with.

“You can let it out, Whizzer. It’s only us. You know what Mende said-”

“My dad is dead. I- I never got to-” Whizzer took a deep breath. “I never got to try to make things right since he kicked me out. It- it’s been fifteen years, Marvin. Fifteen  _ years _ . Why the hell didn’t I at least make an effort?” He shattered in a mere seconds. Marvin caught him, as his knees gave way. They sank to the ground, Marvin holding him.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault. You thought you had more time.” Marvin leaned his head on the cabinets. He didn’t know what else to say, so they sat on the kitchen floor in near silence. When Whizzer stopped crying Marvin ran them a nice warm bath before bed.

* * *

 

**Going to the Funeral**

Whizzer hadn’t talked about his family since the call. He aced like it didn’t happen. The only mention of the funeral was him asking Marvin what he was wearing. The day of the funeral, Whizzer woke up early and went for a walk, which he only did when something was on his mind. By the time he got back from his walk, Marvin was making them breakfast. “Hey.” Marvin smiled.

“Hi. So I was thinking if we leave by ten thirty- considering traffic- we should be at the funeral home by noon.” Whizzer explained. “I’m going to hop in the shower.”

“You don’t want to eat first?” Marvin asked.

“I’ll eat after.” Whizzer kissed Marvin and walked to their bathroom. Marvin sighed and continued making breakfast. They didn’t really talk much until they left. Whizzer wanted to take his car, a red Tesla model X. He wanted to show if off. Let his family know he did well without them. He also brought his camera because since they were going to be in downtown Manhattan, he wanted to go to Central Park.

“Are you ready?” Marvin asked, when it took Whizzer a minute too long to check the rearview mirror. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?”

“My car. I drive.” Whizzer replied, pulling out of their garage. “You get to meet the crazy family I came from are  _ you _ ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Marvin laughed.

“Okay, so I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend. My mom is simple. She won’t ask questions. But my aunt, Cassidy. She’s a nosy asshole. She’ll be the one to ask us the annoying personal questions. Like she’ll ask us about our sex life. Just- let it be. I’ll answer the questions. Your only job today is to look pretty.”

“Oh really? So I’m your trophy boyfriend?” Marvin asked, smiling.

“Damn straight. I play your trophy boyfriend all the time. Now it’s your turn. The only family members that probably won’t give us shit is- Patricia and her kids. She was my dad’s sister in law. She was a hippy in her time. Her kids are all named after Beatles songs and members.” Whizzer laughed. “She was the only family member I stayed in contact after I left.”

“Oh. Okay. Have you talked to her recently?” Marvin asked.

“Not in seven year.” Whizzer explained. “She- apparently after my dad kicked me out she gave him shit about it, but he never changed his mind.”

“Oh.”

“There’s my uncle David. He’s an asshole. Just don’t pay him any mind. My cousins are- okay.”

“Whizzer, you haven’t seen these people in fifteen years and you talk about them like you saw them all yesterday.” Marvin pointed out.

“My family wasn’t-  _ terrible _ , before I came out to them. They just- didn’t want a  _ fag _ in their family. Even though Patricia is a closeted dyke.” Whizzer explained.

“Really?” Marvin asked.

“Like I said she was a hippie.” Whizzer smiled. “I tried pot for the first time with her.”

“I’m learning a lot about you today.”

“Be prepared for embarrassing stories.” It’s like Whizzer forgot he was going to a funeral. He forgot all the pain his family caused him. He didn’t care anymore, honestly. He just missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a scene at the funeral, but then it would have been too long and I'm a lazy bum with more stuff to write.  
> Also I was listening to the Beatles while writing this and you don't understand how hard it was to not drop every Beatles reference I could think of.
> 
> Keep requesting!


	7. Happy 37th Anniversary Trindel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel and Trina celebrate their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but sweet. Also I did not plan this. It just happened. Happy coincidence!

Mendel stood by the door, waiting for his wife. It was his and Trina’s fifth anniversary and he had planned a romantic night of dinner, at Trina’s favorite restaurant, and going to see a movie. A romance, of course. He planned to end the night with a warm bubble bath.

“Trina! We’re going to be late for our reservations.” He called to the second floor.

“I’m coming! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Trina’s voice came from the top of the stairs. As soon as Mendel saw her, his knees went weak and if he wasn’t already leaning on the wall he probably would have fell. Trina wore a nice red dress that hugged her figure.

“Wow.” His eyes widened, making Trina laugh.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Mendel tried to play it cool. “You look so beautiful. I mean- you always look beautiful. You  _ are _ beautiful, but you just-”

“It’s okay, I understand.” She kissed him, taking his breath away. Five years together and he still was head over heels in love with her. Worshipping the ground she walked on.

“Okay. I- well- are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Okay. Alright. Let’s go.” He opened the front door for her.

“Thank you.” Trina made Mendel feel like a young school boy again. He locked the door and ran ahead of her to open the car door. “I appreciate it, but-”

“Allow me.” He helped her in the car.

“You are adorable.” She shook her head. He smiled and got into the driver’s seat. “Should I call Jason and make sure he finished his homework?”

“He’s with his dad's. I’m sure Marvin made sure he did his homework.”

“But Marv is a shmoe when it comes to homework.” Trina explained, grabbing her phone from her purse.

“He’s fine, dear.”

“Just a call. One call.”

“Come on. You need a break from motherhood for a day. It’s just us. Jason is fine. He’s with his dads. At least one of them is responsible.”

“You’re right. Whizzer can handle it.” She sighed. Mendel took her hand in his and kissed it. “Tonight it’s just you and me.” She looked at him. He smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that is was so short, but I'm content with how it came out.
> 
> Also taking jabs at Marvin is my current hobby.


	8. Mendel Proposes to Trina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where everyone works at a school as teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin was forcibly removed from the narrative for reasons.

Mendel Weisenbachfeld, or Mr. Weis, as students called him- and Weis Owl, jokingly, on occasions- had been a substitute teacher for over a year. For two weeks he subbed for a fifth grade teacher at Ronald Reagan Elementary. He was crushing on Trina Schulz, a third grade teacher. The first thing you should know about Mendel is how socially awkward he is. As much as he liked Trina, he couldn’t muster up the courage to ask her out, until his last day.

“Hey, Trina.” Cordelia Fink, the school’s art teacher, caught Trina’s attention in the teacher’s lunch room.

“Yes?” Trina asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. The kids wouldn’t be arriving for fifteen minutes.

“Did you hear it’s Mendel’s last day.”

“Who?” Trina asked, sipping the coffee. She drank it black and bitter. It helped her deal with the few asshole kids. She pretended not to know who Mendel was, but she had a bit of a crush on him, but she didn’t let anyone know that

“The new sub.”

“Mr. Weisenbachfeld?” Trina asked.

“That is a handful, but yes. He’s leaving. Today is his last day and a little birdie told me that he has a thing for you.” Cordelia giggled.

“Would that  _ little birdie _ be Coach Brown?” Trina asked.

“Maybe. Do you like Mendel?”

“I barely know the man.”

“But he’s adorable. If I were attracted to men, I might go after him.”

“And if you weren’t married.” Trina laughed.

“Yes. But come on. You don’t even think he’s cute?”

“Why does it matter? If he’s leaving today, we’ll probably never see him again.” Trina threw the, now empty coffee cup in the trash.

“That is true, but what if he asks you out?”

“I doubt it. If he likes me, he probably would have asked me out already.” Trina pointed out. Mendel walked into the room, making his way towards them. “Oh.” She grabbed Cordelia’s arm. “Is he-”

“Hi, ladies.” Mendel smiled.

“Hi, Mendel.” Cordelia lightly elbowed Trina in the gut.

“Hi. Good morning.” Trina couldn’t help but blush. Mendel poured himself another cup of coffee.

“Today is my last day and honestly, I’m going to miss those kids, but I’m sure they’ll be happy their teacher is coming back.

“I bet they’ll miss you, too. I heard the gave you a nickname, Mr. Weis Owl.” Cordelia laughed, making Mendel smile.

“Yeah. Soon I’ll be a  _ real _ teacher- not that subbing is bad, but I’d like to stay grounded in one school.” Mendel explained.

“You should apply here. To Reagan Elementary.” Trina posed the idea. “I mean every year we lose a teacher or two, so there’s always an opening.”

“Thanks, Trina. I’ll keep that in mind.” Mendel nodded.

* * *

It was the end of the day and every teacher was outside, making sure students went home with parents, guardians, or older siblings. Trina couldn’t wait to get home. She had a night planned of grading and relaxing.

“Hi, Trina.” Mendel approached her, as she said goodbye to the last student.

“Oh. Hi.”

“Uh- so- it’s my last day working here and-” He was nervous.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Weisenbachfeld?” She asked.

“You know you’re the only teacher I’ve worked with who says my full last name.” Mendel explained. “But please call me Mendel. Uh- I- I wanted to know if you had plans on Friday night?”

“Well I usually catch a movie with Cordelia, her wife, and Whizzer. Why do you ask?” She asked.

“Oh. I- I didn’t know you and Coach were-”

“Whoa! We’re not.” Trina laughed. “You do know Coach Brown is- gay, right?” She asked.

“He is?” Mendel looked over to where Whizzer Brown, the PE teacher and little league baseball coach leaned on the brick siding of the school. “I did not- but I guess that makes a lot of sense. Anyway- uh- are you seeing anyone?” He asked.

“I am not- not anymore.”

“Bad break up?” Mendel asked.

“A- civil divorce.” Trina clarified. “But no, I am not seeing anyone.”

“Oh. Okay. Would you- like to have dinner on Friday night?” He asked.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” She asked.

“I think I am.” He smiled.

“Okay. We can go to dinner and catch a movie with everyone else.”

“Oh- okay. Sounds good.” Mendel smiled. “It’s a date then.”

“Yes. So we normally go to the movies at eight so let’s have dinner at seven?”

“Seven sounds perfect. I’ll pick you up?”

“Great.” Trina nodded.

“Okay. Uh- well I’ll see you on Friday then. Have a good rest of your day.” Mendel smiled.

“Thank you. You too.” The thirteen year old girl in Trina was screaming.

**Five Year Later**

Trina and Mendel have been dating for five years. They were both working at Reagan Elementary, but very quiet about their relationship. Only a few people knew including Cordelia and Whizzer. Cordelia and her wife, Charlotte DuBois, a doctor, asked Trina to take some photos of them at a park. Mendel tagged along. Trina had no idea what they all had planned.

“How many photos have we taken today?” Charlotte whined. “My one day off and I’m taking photos.”

“Hey, you wanted to renew the vows, so I want to take some picture. Think of it like part two of our engagement pictures.” Cordelia laughed, kissing her wife.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Charlotte smiled. “Hey, do you guys want us to take a photo of you guys?” She asked, Trina.

“What for?” Trina asked.

“Because if we’re keeping with the theme of engagement photos we also got a photo of our wedding party.” Charlotte explained. “The only one missing is Whizzer.”

“But he’s with his new boyfriend.” Cordelia whined. “Thanks again, Trina. If Whizzer hadn’t backed out last minute-”

“It’s fine. Can we get a copy of the picture?” Trina asked.

“Of course.” Charlotte took the camera from Trina. “Pose. Do something really cute and hetero.” She teased.

“Like this?” Mendel got on one knee, holding something behind his back.

“Perfect.” Charlotte had started recording, without Trina’s knowledge.

“Trina Schulz.” Mendel held a small box in his hands, making Trina’s eyes widen.

“I thought this was just for the picture! What is this?”

“Trina, the past five years with you have been the best five years of my life. I never thought I could love anyone like I love you. You are kind, loving, and drop dead beautiful. Will you-” He opened the box to reveal a ring”-make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

“Oh my God, yes!” Trina kissed his, pulling his face closer to hers. “A thousand times yes.” She smiled. Mendel stood up and put the ring on her finger. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled.

“Thank God! Can we go home now?” Charlotte asked. “That went on  _ too _ long.”

“Yes. We can go home.”

“You all planned this?” Trina asked.

“Of course.” Cordelia laughed. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.” She lead them towards the entrance of the park. Mendel wrapped his arm around Trina and kissed her.

“I can’t believe you went through all of this just to propose.” She laughed.

“Well- I wanted to do something different than- proposing after dinner.” Mendel smiled.

“It’s definitely different.” Trina kissed Mendel’s cheek. “I love you. I really do.”

“And I love you. We’re going to have to discuss if you want to change your name or not. I completely understand if you don’t want to. My name is- a lot, even for me and it’s  _ my _ name.”

“I like your name.” Trina looked at him. “I would be honored to be a Weisenbachfeld.” She kissed him again. As they reached the edge of the park, the first thing Trina noticed was the big yellow school bus. “What is-” As they got closer, their family and friends exited the bus. “What is this?”

“Why not celebrate with everyone we love?” Mendel asked. Trina hugged him.

“You do not understand how much I love you.” She kissed him, earning them an applause from the people from the bus. Trina laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TO COME I AM TRYING TO WRITE THEM ALL NOW
> 
> I'M SORRY THEY'VE TAKEN SO LONG


	9. Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin get into a fight that could possibly end things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. The idea was borrowed from an HC that @elderfisherprice on Instagram came up with. And I dedicate it to them.
> 
> WARNING: Whizzer uses "faggot" and "fag".

Marvin and Whizzer stood in the kitchen fighting over something so stupid.  It started with them fighting over who would wash the dishes, but quickly escalated to them yelling about everything that has gone wrong this past week and in their relationship.

“I do laundry every other day and for once it would be nice, if your clothes were in the hamper and not all over the floor! It’s not that hard, Marvin!”

“Yeah? Well if would be nice if  _ once _ we could agree on a place to eat for dinner. Or maybe a home cooked meal once in awhile.”

“I’m not your housewife!”

“And I’m not as anal as you are! Who cares what our bedroom looks like? We’re the only ones who go in there.”

“You’re an asshole. I’m sorry if I want a nice clean,  _ organized _ home!” Whizzer was considering just doing the dishes to get Marvin to shut up. “You are so ridiculous. I just ask you to do simple tasks sometimes, while I do most of the chores around the house.”

“I pay for us to live here!”

“I never asked you to! You offered. When we first moved in together, you said  _ you _ wanted to be the main ‘breadwinner’. I had no problem with that, but if it bothers, you that much, I have no problem paying my half.”

“I never said it bothered me!”

“Then why even bring it up?” Whizzer asked. “Screw this, I’ll do the fucking dishes.”

“No! We’re not done with this conversation!”

“It think we are, Marvin.”

“No we’re not, Whizzer.”

“Yes we are.”

“No we’re not.”

“Marvin.” Whizzer was obviously beyond annoyed.

“Micah.” Marvin challenged, knowing Whizzer hated that name.

“Excuse me.”

“You heard me,  _ Micah _ .” Marvin thought he had won, but he was not ready for what happened next. He enjoyed his five seconds of smugness before Whizzer slapped him, rocking his world. Marvin’s initial response was to grab his cheek, it happened so fast he couldn’t process it. “What the hell was that.”

“No. I don’t care. You know how I feel about that name.  _ You know _ .” Whizzer didn’t regret hitting Marvin. But Marvin regretted what he said. It was her first time Whizzer ever hit him.

“I- you’re right, Whizzer. I’m sorry. I-”

“Leave me, alone. I’ll do the fucking dishes.”

“No. I- I’ll do the dishes.”

“Goddamnit, Marvin!” Whizzer was not having it. “I will do the fucking dishes. Get the  _ fuck _ out of the damn kitchen!”

“Okay. I- I’m sorry.” Marvin walked to the bedroom, hoping that Whizzer would join him and they’d make up, but Whizzer never came. He went to Cordelia’s to blow off some steam.

* * *

Whizzer didn’t come back for two days. Marvin knew he was at Cordelia’s, but he was still worried. He called, begging Whizzer to come back, which somehow convinced him. Marvin sat on the couch, watching some infomercial. He heard the familiar jangle of Whizzer’s four keys. The house key, his car key, and two for his studio. Turning off the TV, Marvin got up from the couch to greet his boyfriend at the door. Whizzer walked in, annoyed to see Marvin. He wore sunglasses and his favorite leather jacket.

“Hey.” Marvin smiled.

“Hi.” Whizzer took off the sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket.

“How’s Cordelia and Charlotte?” Marvin asked.

“The girls are fine. Delia was happy to have company since Charlotte is always working.” Whizzer explained.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Marvin smiled.

“Yeah, well I’m not here by choice.” Whizzer admitted.

“Oh. Well-”

“I was just going to pick up some stuff and get a hotel for-”

“What? Why?” Marvin asked. “I thought- I thought we were going to talk.”

“Talk? No. You said you wanted me to come home so you could apologize, but I never said we were going to talk about it.”

“Seriously?” Marvin asked.

“What can I say, Marvin? You crossed a line. You  _ know _ I don’t need a reminder of my past. You  _ know _ I changed my name for a reason, yet you think you can use Micah against me.” Whizzer shook his head. “I am way past pissed off. This is not something we can just sit down and-”

“Whizzer, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not good enough.”

“Please. I’m sorry. I won’t say it ever again. Just please- don’t leave again. It gets lonely without you. And I can’t sleep and-”

“At least you have a roof over your head! And a bed!” Whizzer began yelling. “When my dad kicked me out, I had nothing! Nothing, Marvin!”

“I’m sorry.”

“The day my dad kicked me out, Micah died.” Whizzer explained. “I- the only reason I believe in God is because of Delia’s family. You don’t even know the half of what I went through. You have  _ no _ idea.” He tried fighting back the tears, but he couldn’t.

“Then tell me.”

“What for? You had an easy life, Marvin. Why do you want to hear about my shitty upbringing? Why do you care if my dad tried beating the  _ fag _ out of me?” The tears streamed down his face.

“I- I didn’t know. I- I’m sorry, Whizzer.” Marvin had never seen Whizzer this emotional. He didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“You didn’t know, because you don’t care. Just like every other guy I’ve been with. You’re all the same.” Whizzer walked past Marvin towards their bedroom.

“Hey!” Marvin followed him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? I didn’t know because you never told me. I- I didn’t know how abusive your dad was. You only told me that your parents kicked you out when they found out you were gay. I- I never wanted to ask about your family because-”

“Because you don’t care, Marvin. It’s okay. You’re not the first one and you probably won’t be the last.”

“Excuse me? So- are we breaking up?” Marvin asked. “Because I hope we’re not breaking up just because I called you Micah.” As soon as the last word left his lips, Whizzer turned around.

“ _ Just because _ ? My dad would beat me  _ just because _ he thought I was checking out another boy. When a gay kid was killed in my neighborhood, my dad said that I was next. I wanted to be straight so bad. You  _ don’t _ get it, Marvin. You don’t understand why it was a big deal when Delia’s dad helped me pay to  _ legally  _ change my name. They said I was welcome to take the Fink name. Did you know that? I could have been Whizzer Fink, but- as much as my dad was a dick. As much as I hated him, I still had his blood pumping through my  _ faggot _ veins. If I changed my name, then I was no longer Jack Brown’s son. But I couldn’t let him win. I kept Brown because I want him to die knowing he has a  _ faggot _ son.”

“Whizzer-” Marvin didn’t know what to say. “I- I’m sorry about your dad. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I called you Micah. I- I knew you hated it, but I didn’t know how bad it was.”

“Of course not. Do you want to know why I never told you?” Whizzer asked. Marvin stared at him. “Because in reality, Marvin, all you care about is yourself.”

“That’s not fair.”

“But am I wrong?” Whizzer asked.

“Yes. You are. I am not some narcissistic monster, that you see in your head. I love you.”

“No you don’t.” Whizzer began packing his things.

“Please don’t leave.” Marvin put his hands on his waist. “Don’t leave me. I love you. I do.”

“When people love each other, they don’t hurt each other, Marvin. And  _ I _ would never do to you what you did to me.”

“I’m sorry. What do you want? Anything. Just- please don’t leave.”

“We’ve tried too hard to save this relationship, but it was doomed from the start, honestly.” Whizzer explained.

“What about Jason? You’re just going to leave him too?” Marvin asked. Whizzer stopped. He did care about Jason, but even that couldn’t help the situation.

“This coming from the first person who left Jason?” He shot back. “It’s over, Marvin. We both know it.”

“Please, Whizzer. I- what can I do? What do you want me to do?”

“Nothing! There’s nothing you can do! So just shut the fuck up. We cannot continue with this relationship, Mavin! It’s not healthy! We are always fighting and arguing. We never agree on  _ anything _ !” Whizzer always knew this day would come. He never had any lasting relationships, so he made sure all of his belongings fit into a single suitcase.

“I’m sorry.” It was a whisper. Whizzer closed his suitcase. “I’m sorry, Whizzer.”

“This isn’t  _ just because _ of what happened two days ago. That was just the brick that broke the camel’s back.” Whizzer explained. He made his way towards the front door again. Mavin followed him, this time in silence. He was trying to think of something he could say that would make everything better. Whizzer paced his suitcase on the ground and fished for his keys. He took out the ring and removed the house key. “Here.” He handed it to Marvin.

“No.” Marvin shook his head. “No, because you’re going to get over this, and you’re going to need that to get back in.”

“Fine.” Whizzer placed the key on the window sill. “Goodbye, Marvin.” He left, leaving Marvin staring at the door. It was actually over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY
> 
> "Angst is good" - Eve, 2017


	10. Charlotte Gives Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte tells Marvin and Whizzer that Whizzer won't make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY BUT SOMEONE ASKED FOR IT

Charlotte stood outside of Whizzer’s hospital room. She watched Marvin and Whizzer laugh about something. Her heart sank. How could she tell her two best friends? How could she look into Whizzer’s eyes and tell him he won’t make it to Christmas. Why didn’t she let another doctor tell them? Why did she insist that she had to do it? That it would be easier coming from a friend. It wasn’t easier. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room.

“Oh. Hey, Char.” Whizzer smiled.

“Hi.” She looked at her clipboard, knowing as soon as she looked at him, she was going to lose it.

“Everything okay?” Marvin asked. And that was it. That was what opened the floodgates. “Charlotte?” Marvin jumped up and went to console her. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what? What’s wrong?” Marvin walked her to the couch.

“I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry that there’s no cure. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Whizzer asked, but he knew. He knew before the doctors did. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but- there’s nothing we can do. I- we don’t know how long. Weeks. Maybe two months, but-”

“But- you- you said.” Marvin looked at Charlotte.

“Okay.” Whizzer had accepted it. For a while now.

“Okay?” Marvin looked at Whizzer annoyed. Like he wasn’t supposed to be this suave about it. “Okay? This is  _ not _ okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Marvin, it  _ is _ okay.” Whizzer took a deep breath. “There’s nothing they could do.”

“No!” Marvin didn’t want to give in that easily.

“I’m sorry.” Charlotte left the room. She couldn’t stand to be in there any longer. She stood in the hallway, crying. A few nurses watched, but none intervened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really short because my heart hurt too much. It's not my best, sorry. THE NEXT TWO ARE ALSO GOING TO BE REALLY SAD SO I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! I ONLT WRITE WHAT PEOPLE ASK FOR!


	11. Hi

Hello. I am alive and well. It's been a while and I apologize!

I put one shot requests in order of when people request them. It's a first come first served kind of thing and I don't put who requested so I don't know if it's from here or from Tumblr or Instagram. I had to move two requests to the back of the line because they were sad and I've got enough emotions with my multi chapter fic (A Tight-Knit Family: A Falsettos Fanfiction). So I'm sorry if you requested a sad one, I just can't write sad one shots at this moment.

I love writing sad angst most of the time, so please keep requesting even if it is sad. But sad one-shots take longer and they take more out of me.

That is my excuse for not posting a one-shot in a while! I promise it will pick up again soon, especially since I'm seeing Falsettos in theaters this week!


	12. Don't Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Whizzer's funeral, Marvin stumbles upon the children's channel and is met with Mr. Bungee's Fungee Time, a show he watched with Jason so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falsettos meets A New Brain because why not?  
> Also I imagine Chip Zein's Mr. Bungee, not Christian's. But it is Christian's Marvin and Revival Falsettos cast.
> 
> BTW this was 4 pages on Google Drive. So Idk if you'll find this long. I'm sorry.

It was two weeks after Whizzer’s funeral. Marvin had taken advantage of his vacation days. He didn’t really want to deal with his co-workers and their condolences. The only person he didn’t mind was Jason. Besides the fact that Marvin was mourning the love of his life, he was deteriorating. Both his body and his will to live were disappearing. He knew he had to try for Jason, but he knew if he gave up, the kid would understand.

Sitting on the couch, he channel surfed, trying to keep his brain occupied until Jason stopped by as he did every day. Stopping on a children’s show, he smiled for the first time in weeks. It was a show he used to watch when Jason was little. He couldn’t believe it was still on the air.

“Hey there, little tadpoles! Kerplop! Aren’t we having a fungee-bungee good time? Come on!” The host of the show was Mr. Bungee, a man dressed in a frog costume, though you could still see his face, spoke to the camera. He was an attractive man. Which was the only reason Marvin liked watching the show with Jason. He hated children’s shows normally. “Let’s hip hop on over to my own little lily pad on his dark and miserable morning. At least it’s dark and miserable here, and maybe it’s dark where you are too!”

“What am I doing?” Marvin asked himself. Before he could change the channel, Mr. Bungee started singing:

_“When you wanna quit_

_‘Cause nothing works_

_Don’t give in_

_Quitting is the specialty of-”_

For a moment, Marvin thought that Mr. Bungee was talking to him. He sat up and looked at the screen.

_“Don’t give in_

_Simply keep your focus_

_On what lies ahead_

_Don’t play games_

_Don’t play dead_

_Begin”_

Marvin found himself mesmerized. He could have sworn Mr. Bungee wrote the song just for him. Like the strange man on the children’s channel knew what Marvin was going through.

“ _Those who are marking time:_

_Wake up_

_Life is a cause you have to take up_

_Don’t give up_

_When you think you’re dying_

_Well you ain’t_ ”

“Except I am.” Marvin directed the remark to the TV.

“ _Don’t give in_

_All you need’s another coat of paint_

_Don’t give in_

_Fix-a-this and fix-a-that_

_And you’ll surmise_

_No more alibis_

_Why did you did not win?”_

“Maybe because I’m gay and the world hates me.” Marvin snide comments went unheard since it was just him and the TV.

“ _What once seemed boorish and hokey_

_Now seems incredibly okey-dokey_

_Don’t give in_

_When you’re feeling low?”_

“When I’m feeling low? I’m always feeling low. There are no more highs. Happiness is only temporary.”

“ _Maybe eat...spaghetti?”_

“Spaghetti?”

“ _Just as long as you continue on_

_Every day you’ll grow_

_You’ll become more ready_

_To confront the dark before the dawn_

_When you want to quit_

_‘Cause nothing works”_

Trina, Mendel, and Jason appeared on the TV, singing with Mr. Bungee. “What the f-”

“ _Don’t give in_ ”

“Maybe I’m finally losing it.” Marvin rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

“Quitting is the specialty of jerks, Marvin.” Mr. Bungee began to talk directly to him.

“Uh-”

“Don’t give in.” Jason stepped forward.

“What is happening?” Marvin looked at the empty beer bottles on the table. Maybe he was so drunk, he was hallucinating.

“Simply keep your focus on lies what ahead.” Mr. Bungee spoke in a mocking tone.

“Don’t play games.” Trina crossed her arms.

“Don’t play dead!” Mendel smiled like an idiot.

“Dad, begin!” Jason began marching in place.

“Those who are marking time: wake up!” Mr. Bungee yelled.

“Wake up!” Trina joined him, getting closer to the camera.

“Wake up!” Jason jumped behind them.

“Wake up, Marvin!” Mendel’s head nearly came out of the TV.

“Dad!”

“Marvin, sweetheart.”

Mavin opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Mendel, Trina, and Jason stood over him. Mr. Bungee was still singing on the TV.

“ _Life is a cause that you have to take up_

_Don’t give in_

_When you wanna quit ‘cause nothing works_

_Quitting is the specialty of-”_

“Marv, are you feeling okay?” Trina asked, feeling his forehead.

“I’m- fine. Just- fine.” He sat up.

“Are you sure?” Jason sat on the coffee table facing him. “I don’t have to spend the night if-”

“No! I’m sorry. I just had a long day.”

“Why are you watching Mr. Bungee’s Fungee Time?” Mendel asked.

“Uh- I- I don’t know. Maybe I fell asleep holding the remote and accidentally flipped to the channel.” Marvin lied.

“Honey, you look exhausted.” Trina sat next to him. “Is there anything you need me to do around the house?”

“No. I can manage.”

“I’ll clean this for you.” Mendel grabbed the empty beer bottles.

“Thanks.” He sighed.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Trina asked.

“Uh-” He hadn’t but he wasn’t going to let her know that. “Yeah!”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I have! I promise. I am- taking care of myself.” But he wasn’t.

“Dad.”

“I’m okay! I’m glad you’re finally here.” Marvin rustled Jason’s hair, realizing he was looking more like him. He looked at the TV for a moment, he could swear Mr. Bungee winked. “Actually- I’m hungry. I’ll order us a pizza.”

“I could cook.” Trina offered.

“Didn’t you and Mendel have dinner plans?” Jason asked.

“We can cancel them.” Mendel walked back to the living room, putting his hands on Trina’s shoulders.

“No. I couldn’t ask you to. I mean-”

“Please, Marv.” Trina looked at him, the sincerity in her eyes made Marvin’s heart sink. He knew she saw through his lies. That was the perks of being married to her for twelve years.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, Mendel and I will pick some things up at the supermarket and be back.”

“Thank you.”

“ _Anything_ for you.” She got up from the couch and looked at Mendel.

“Do you want to play chess?” Jason asked. Marvin shook his head. He hadn’t played chess since Whizzer died.

“We’ll be back.” Trina kissed Jason’s hair and gave Marvin a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” It was a whisper. Marvin felt like he was going to fall apart.

“I mean- we can keep watching Mr. Bungee like we used to.” Jason looked at the TV. “Wow. He got old. Why is this show still on?”

“I don’t know, but that sounds like a good idea.” Marvin patted the couch and Jason sat next to him. For the first time in weeks, Marvin felt the faintest bit happy.

Mr. Bungee walked on screen. “So remember kids!” He broke into song again. A reprise to end the episode.

“ _Strange things happen more than you would guess_

_Don’t give in_

_When life seems like an unforgiving mess_

_Don’t give in_

_Things go wrong, you lose your way, but don’t despair_

_Just play fair_

_And prepare to win_

_What one seemed wrong, is soon righted_

_Miserable people become delighted_

_Don’t give in_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BITCH IS BACK!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the humor among sadness!
> 
> I am sorry! I hit some writing "hurdles" and it brought me down and triggered THE WORST writer's block in the world. I promise I am working on the requests! I just suck.


	13. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia spends some time with Whizzer in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY SAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SADDENED DON'T READ IT!

Cordelia sat in the hospital bed beside her best friend. “I hate that you have to see me like this.” Whizzer’s voice was low. “But I’m happy to see you.” He placed his hand on her knee.

“Have you been eating?” She asked concern filled her voice. She was obviously seeing how his body slowly disappeared.

“Everything makes me sick. I think I’m going to have to stop taking the medication soon.”

“But...the medication is what’s keeping you alive.”

“I know, but…”

“Whizzer.”

“I hate feeling like this. I’m going to die anyway.”

“Please.” It was inevitable, but she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Look, Delia, whether you accept it, or not is your decision, but I’ve come to peace with it.” He lied through his teeth, but he might as well put a brave face on for her. “I am...dying.  The medication is only making me suffer longer.” He looked at her. The look of defeat, made her cry. “Come on.”

“I don’t want to lose you, Whiz. You have always been there for me whenever I needed you. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”

“You have Charlotte now, don’t you? She’ll be there for you when you need her. She loves you a lot and there is nothing she wouldn’t do for you.” Cordelia lied down, pressing her forehead to his temple.

“I love you, Whiz.”

“I know. And I love you, too.”

“I wish it were me instead of you.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t think Charlotte would be able to stomach seeing you like this. Even Marvin…” He trailed off. “Charlotte would lose her mind. Plus I don’t know what the hell I would do.” He sighed. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“So am I.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's called "The Show Must Go On" because I wrote this scene originally between Freddie Mercury (the lead singer of Queen) and Mary Austin. Freddie died in 1991 from complications with HIV/AIDS.
> 
> I figured, instead of keeping it between Mary and Freddie (since they are real people and I don't want to offend), it could also fit between Cordelia and Whizzer. So this is why you get your sadness.
> 
> I am sorry about the requests. I write when inspiration hits.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO THE WHEEZER SQUAD


End file.
